An iPad (of Apple Inc.) is one example of a portable device having a touch sensitive screen and an input/output port. Other examples include tablets, cellular telephones (e.g., iPhone), Personal Computer (PC), video games, satellite navigation devices, etc.
Such devices have usually a button (e.g. Home button in iPad) used for terminating running applications (e.g., a game application dedicated for children) and returning to the home display. This button can unintentionally be pressed especially by toddlers that consequently can be exposed to undesirable applications. It is therefore could be helpful to provide means to prevent unintentionally termination of a running application.
It is an object of the present invention to turn a portable computer based devices into an activity platform for toddlers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an activity platform which is capable of covering and protecting the device to which it is attached.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide means which are capable of blocking an unintentionally access to one or more functional buttons of a touch screen based device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.